


大小姐

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 女装攻, 执事和主人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara
Summary: 九容 女装攻挺ooc的！太难写了……我下次不挑战自己了TvT





	大小姐

**Author's Note:**

> 九容 女装攻  
> 挺ooc的！
> 
> 太难写了……我下次不挑战自己了TvT

  
  


_“我会真心为殿下幸福的婚姻祝福。不管殿下的将来是什么样。”_

_“真的不管是什么样吗？”_

_“当然一定会是最美好的。”_

_“那么，告诉泰容哥一个秘密……”_

  
  


//

 

城堡的夜晚是森严又平和的。只有小主人的睡眠和安全是唯一重要的事情。李泰容秉着烛台巡过了城堡里所有的房间，才吩咐多余的女佣们先下去休息。

 

“今天好慢。”金廷祐换上了白色花边的华丽睡裙，看到他来就扑了上去。金廷祐赤脚比他还高了半个头，李泰容拿高了烛台，感觉自己被环住。

 

“殿下不应该对下人这么亲昵。”他回头看了一眼端着各式香油的女仆们，她们低着头，什么都没看到。

 

金廷祐清退了女仆们，昏暗的寝室顿时只剩下他们两个人。金廷祐靠在他肩头，这让他感到紧张。

 

“该睡了。”李泰容说。

 

“今天也睡这里吧，求你啦。”

 

“……不行。明天一早有工作。”

 

金廷祐用撒娇的眼神看着他，“女孩子一个人睡会害怕。”

 

“说的是女孩子。”

 

“是男孩子也会害怕。”金廷祐顺手拿过烛台，立在床头。他搂李泰容的时候一直是熊抱式，不了解内情的人自然会觉得是可爱少女在撒娇。金廷祐有一头金子般的垂耳短发，晃动的时候把他的耳旁蹭的痒痒的。

 

几天前开口说要守护直到主人找到如意郎君，这样的话再也说不出第二遍了。不是因为他平民的身份……而是由于这个令人惊慌的“秘密”。

 

_伯爵为了保护继承人的性命安全，从小把金廷祐当作女生养大。 _

 

那个可爱天真的少女，那个会突然过来逗他“你知道我在想什么吗？”然后接着说“在想你”的女孩，突然变成了年轻英武的少年。李泰容觉得有些可怕。

  


_“我结婚了泰容哥怎么办呢？”_

_“当然还是做主人最忠诚的执事。”李泰容说。_

_“但是我只想做泰容哥的新娘子。”_

  


“泰容哥在想什么？” 廷祐凑在他耳边吹气，李泰容的耳根一吹就变红了。在烛光下看不明显，但金廷祐就是这么觉得的。

 

他的好执事兼好哥哥，特别不经逗。

 

“殿下，别这样，我……”被含住耳垂的时候倒吸了一口凉气，舌头的触感像银蛇一样，顺着耳朵的廓线描绘着。

 

记忆中那个乖巧又天然的大小姐已经不复存在了。

 

“好吧，泰容哥不喜欢的话。”金廷祐突然放开了他，转身坐在软乎乎的公主床上。

 

“我不是要强迫你。”他说，“是我觉得只有泰容哥是可以接受全部的我的人。”

 

“因为我是男性，就讨厌我了吗？”他露出李泰容熟悉的，哀伤的表情。明明知道有夸张的成分，也会让他心软。

 

“不是讨厌你……”李泰容叹息道。

 

“我只是，只是到现在还不太能接受这个现实。”他偏过脑袋，躲开金廷祐的视线。

 

暧昧的黄色光线，纯净的黑色刘海在脸上投下柔和的阴影。不管看多少次还是会被惊艳的脸。自己梦想中的骑士。

 

金廷祐回想起几天前那个温馨的夜晚。他的执事被甜酒熏晕后有与平时不同的撒娇的一面，无意识的推拒也软绵绵的，因为对自己十分熟悉，醉晕了也会给予最大限度的信任——虽然在被进入时还是不安地哭出来了。但那样反而更可爱。

 

后来的事情便全靠本能。

 

酒醒后，发现自己竟然对年长的哥哥做了这种事，他慌乱，却还有欣喜。

 

不是以一个女子的身份，而是以男子的身份拥有了喜欢的人。

 

“泰容哥，是不是不太能喝酒？”

 

“为什么突然问……啊。” 李泰容在中途想起了金廷祐这么问他的原因，他咬着下唇，过了一会才说，“知道又如何，想下一次把我灌醉吗？”

 

“我不是，不要不开心。”他连忙说。他害怕李泰容生气的样子，“我只是，其实我……”

 

“做了那样的事，努力装出了大人的样子，其实内心还是很害怕吧？”李泰容的火气一下子也冒起来了，“我想着，‘可爱的殿下要告诉我她的秘密，是什么呢？’带着这样的心情来的，却遇到这样的事，啊，那个口口声声说想做我新娘子的人，”

 

“你是怀着什么样的心情？和其他大人一样只把下人当玩物吗？”

 

“怎么会！我，”金廷祐站起来，却不敢往前一步，“我，对不起……只是因为太喜欢了……”

 

“泰容哥说我什么都可以，只是喜欢是真的，”他按着自己的胸口，十指用力着互相扭曲在一起。房间变得有些缺氧，他大吸着气想让自己平静一些。

 

冲突来得突然，却也短暂。李泰容看金廷祐紧张的毛病又犯了，不再相逼，只皱着眉头看着他。

 

“我不是的，”金廷祐小声重复着。一直到空气陷入沉默。

  


“……还是一样一紧张就哭，什么时候能成为独当一面的继承人。”李泰容终究软化了下来。他掏出胸前洁净的手帕，把金廷祐雪白的脸端起来擦拭。他做这些事是多么不可思议，又多么习惯。

 

毕竟是自己照顾了这么多年的人，那个可怜像小狗一样的眼神，跟小时候摔倒时别无二致。

 

“别生气了，对不起，我，”

 

“行了，别说话。”李泰容照着模糊的烛光打量他的脸，直到确认没有剩余的水迹。“好了。”

 

“别，别走，”金廷祐拉住他，“陪我一会吧……就一会，我保证什么都不做。”

 

“到我睡着为止就好……像小时候一样。”

  


//

 

“呼”李泰容换上了睡衣，坐在床头吹灭了烛火。金廷祐往里面躺，拉着李泰容躺在他身旁。他的执事双手交叠放在肚子上，安稳地闭着眼。金廷祐在黑暗中直盯着他看。

 

“快睡。”李泰容可以感觉到他炙热的视线。

 

“……可以挽着哥的手吗？” 他没等到李泰容的答复，悄悄攀上了自己的手，没遭到拒绝。这样躺了一会，又悄悄往那蹭，一点一点缩短着距离。

 

李泰容哪会没注意到他那点小动作，他气消了大半，看金廷祐那样只觉得好笑，翻过身去，“再过来我可要掉下去了。”

 

他们最终在床沿完成了奇怪的定格。金廷祐搂着他的后背。

 

令人无法忽视的热度，硬挺挺地贴在自己身后。李泰容只能僵着不动。

 

“放开。”

 

“对不起，哥，我……”

 

李泰容突然转过身来，和金廷祐面对面，两人的呼吸交织在一起。他抬起膝盖，轻轻撞了一下金廷祐睡裙下勃起的硬热。金廷祐吸了口气。

 

月光透过窗帘的缝隙投下那么一点。李泰容用他漂亮的眼睛和金廷祐对视着。

 

“快睡吧。”

 

怎么可能睡得着……

 

“帮帮我，”他摸索到了李泰容的一只手，紧紧扣着他的五指。“哥，拜托。”

 

“有人说好什么都不做的。”他又背过身去，好像下决心入睡一样。金廷祐只能屏着气，掀开睡裙，打算自己解决。那里已经渗出液体，胀痛难耐。

 

他的呼吸声在房间里是那么清晰。李泰容闭着眼，模模糊糊想到那晚羞耻的画面。

 

“哥，”金廷祐小声叫着。

 

“很痛。”李泰容突然开口。

 

“小孩子一样。明明什么都不懂。”只会瞎撞，偏偏又很久，他的第一次真是难受极了。

 

“哥？” 金廷祐意外地看着李泰容起身，

 

“你躺着，别动……别让我说第二遍。”他褪下自己的睡裤，跨坐在他的主人身上。

  


金廷祐又一次进入那个温暖又紧致的地方。李泰容缓缓起动着，像是一场温柔的酷刑。

 

其实还是很不舒服。即使已经按着自己的意思来了。但毕竟自己对这样的事也仅仅是听说而已。

 

一滴汗顺着李泰容的鼻尖滴下，落在金廷祐的脸上。

 

“怎么又哭了？”他摸上金廷祐湿乎乎的脸，“不喜欢这样？”他吻了吻金廷祐的眼泪，

 

“不许再哭了。”

 

“哥，我喜欢你。”金廷祐哭花了一张脸，开始主动顶弄温柔安慰他的哥哥。李泰容被突然加快的节奏吓了一跳，好在他已经适应了异物的入侵，扶在金廷祐的肩膀上，乖乖承受着他的进出。

 

“你……慢一点，疼，”金廷祐依旧不知轻重，此时正抬起头乱吻着哥哥的嘴唇，因为激动而更加用力的插入，李泰容觉得自己要被贯穿了。他抬起上身，想再一次掌握主导权，却因为身下人突然加快的进攻失去重心，向后仰去。

 

金廷祐及时拉住了他。

 

“抓紧我。”他说，又开始新一轮的活塞运动。这一次他很快就在李泰容的深处射了出来。

 

他的执事没了力气，软着身子蜷在一边。金廷祐过去把他抱在怀里，在身上一顿乱亲。

 

“……还是很疼吗？”

 

“疼。”李泰容疲倦地说。

 

“对不起对不起……下次会温柔的。”

 

“想的美。没有下次了。”李泰容冷哼道。

 

金廷祐带着愧疚亲着哥哥的脸颊，“泰容哥，我是真的喜欢你。你不要生我的气。”

 

李泰容不理他。他想了想，转身蹭到李泰容两腿间，爱抚他没精打采的下体，又摸索到那个还热热的洞口。

 

“你……不要舔那里，啊！”

 

“我想让哥不这么难受。”

 

“放开，我不难受，啊……不行……”

 

金廷祐止住他企图闭合的双腿，非常虔诚地安抚着他，一直到他的哥哥双腿颤抖得厉害，他才停下来。

 

李泰容捂着脸，拒绝金廷祐再次亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

“你怎么可以……”

 

金廷祐亲不到哥哥的嘴，只能用他圆溜溜的刘海去拱李泰容湿乎乎的刘海。

 

“要不要去洗澡？”

  


//

 

“呐。”李泰容说。

 

“男性也不是不可以。成婚的话。有很多低阶贵族家的英俊男孩。”

 

“况且殿下对外身份还一直是女孩。”

 

金廷祐停下给他揉泡泡的动作，皱着眉头表示不解。

 

“为什么我一定要结婚呢？”

 

“为了正式继承老爷的爵位。那天一起下棋的那位骑士，怎么样呢？”

 

金廷祐一片茫然，他记不起除了哥哥之外的其他男人。

 

“泰容哥喜欢那种类型的吗？”他有些委屈地说。虽然什么也记不起来。

 

“不是我喜欢……是殿下要喜欢。”

 

“我说了我只喜欢哥。”金廷祐说。

 

“想要我结婚的话，请哥当我的夫婿吧。”他凑过去想吻李泰容的嘴角，被以没有刷牙的理由拒绝了。

 

李泰容坐在浴缸里苦恼地想，这个局面要怎么和老爷交代比较好，自己算什么，勾引了主人的仆人吗？

 

金廷祐看他未展的眉头在身后偷偷笑了出来。

 

他用了他此生最令人信服的声音说：“别怕，有我在呢。”

 

“我会让哥风风光光地娶我。”

  
  


END

  



End file.
